Dystopia
Note to users- this page may only be edited by DanniBby or icedragongirl. They have been put in charge of it, and any other user trying to edit it will be blocked from editing. Dystopia is a chat room on Kongregate. Dystopia is a great chat room because it combines user friendly mods and great users and a lot of conversations. The Room Owner is Trickyrodent. ---- The Mods/Admin trickyrodent Labeled the "ULTIMATE MOD" and the "mother teresa of mods", she has been in Dystopia for quite some time now, and is loved by all the regulars. She has known Wizko for well over a year. (Official Isfan Nickname: Trixy, Wizky Nickname: Tricks, Danni Nickname: Twixy) Isfan The newest mod, she is loved by many in the room, and is well known for "sleep-modding". Takes under Trixy's right wing. Isfan is on 24/7, but is often AFK (Away From Kongregate). She usually plays Idle or Idle 2 For several days. She is known for giving most regulars official nicknames. Though she is rarely seen in Dystopia anymore, the room would love to have her back, and looks forward to any visits. (Official Isfan alt: lsfan (Lsfan) ) Zil_ (AKA Zil) She can be seen in Dystopia at times, handing out participant ribbons, and earning them. Isn't seen much around midnight hours. Ducklette (AKA Duckie) Ducklette has been seen around dystopia quite a bit, and comes in to help out clean up some issues the room is currently having. The Regulars There are a lot of users who were at one point regulars, but are no longer on as much, they are still welcome into Dystopia. That being said, there are those we wish to not be in our group, but there is nothing much we can do. We're like a very dysfunctional family and we like it this way. drowningstar (AKA Downy) The local animal activist, she keeps the members of the room from abusing animals and emos. Often dreams about Josh's giant, throbbing...imagination. (Official Isfan Nickname: Downy) icedragongirl (AKA Ice) She also helps out in keeping the room calm, and often prevents fights. Has recently changed her views on life and is a better person because of it. Proud of where she lives, dislikes extreme cold areas. Friends with many, doesn't let herself be bothered by much, so if bothered watch out. will start singing ' im short and i know it, i wave my height around and you just love it.' randomly. Disciple of Isfan. (Official Isfan Nickname: Iced or Miced) DanniBby (AKA Bambi) She is usually friendly and intelligent, though she has been known to be slightly outspoken at times. Though this will probably be ignored yet again, she is taken. She takes under Twixy's left wing.(Official Isfan Nickname: Bambi) trickyrodent: I am always ninja'd by danni trickyrodent: always. goes without saying. Wartooth118 (AKA War) Though he is a brand new member of the room, he has been received with open arms by the regulars, and he has a talent for making witty haikus. (Official Isfan nickname: Wart) rawismojo (AKA Raw) Most likely to strangle a dolphin. Raw is also very mature, and tries to help keep the room in order whenever possible. He's one of the highest level regulars, if not the highest. Dragon_of_Ra (AKA Dragon) The room's gamer, he collects fans and is often found in PR2 and Incredibots, racing with his friends. he also frequents other rooms from time to time. He is also very friendly, and very helpful with games, unless he hasn't played them. He likes for the room to be kept in order. Calls the mods when things get out of hand.(Exclusive Isfan Nickname: Petard only Isfan to call him that. ) Wizko The room's developer and pretty good gamer, often creates games that rock. He also helps Dragon_of_Ra with making his own game. Ask him something about using CS3 and he will answer. Him and Dragon_of_Ra are very good friends. Wizko is a pretty cool guy. eh makes games and doesn't afraid of anything TheHaloMonkey AKA Monk He's pretty random, and isn't a complete goody-two-shoes, but he isn't willing to put up with any crap from trolls. He's friends with quite a few people, and is determined to be an alcoholic. Most people like Monk quite a bit, and he's well known for loving pain (the song as well as the feeling). (Offical Isfan Nickname: Monk) popearoni (AKA Pope) He's friends with drowningstar and taz and chats a lot. He enjoys joking around with other users in the chat. Often, he gets warned by Tricky to not roleplay violently, and usually stops, but he sometimes ends up silenced. He recently got in a big fight with mrsc. tazzziii She loves violence, and has a bit of a temper, but is liked by most everyone in the room (especially rocky224499). Fights back an urge to kill meh666. Often claims that she kills the chat yet every one is either afk or concentrating on their game. tail211 (AKA tailz) Is always on Dystopia, enjoys it and is always playing platform racing 2. Loves to chat and thinks he is super cool awesomeness. greenisgood (AKA green) He has recently disappeared and no one knows where to He is very protective of his "girls", and is the local pothead. Has a brother who has a knack for getting on peoples nerves. (Official Isfan Nickname: Gigs) shortygirl (AKA Shorty) Shorty recently got in a fight with Danni that turned some of the room against her, but she is still liked by quite a few guys in the room, esp. shadogun. Has often shown immaturity causing many to not want to talk to her. Shadogun (AKA Shado or James) He stirs up drama in Dystopia, and often threatens to leave, but always comes back. He has a bit of a crush on shortie. When in the mood is a nice game helper. Sometimes, he lets his temper get a bit out of control, and is reprimanded by mods. Skormsghost (AKA Skorms) He gets on any time he can and is easy going, the only thing he wants from Dystopia is everyone to become friends and to get along with each other. Dontmesswitme535 (AKA Wit) Likes to play multi-player games and is often found playing Nonoba games with friends. Likes role-playing and is a very keen game player. He also enjoys chatting and can be extremely random at various times. Easy to be friends with. Ice calls him witters (Official Isfan Nickname: Wit) Evilchiken Goes by the name Evil (it's the only name he will respond to.) He usually tries to keep the peace, act odd, and he likes to speak about stuff going on in his world. He got dragged away by the men in white coats just recently. Is proud of where he lives and hates yanks. meh666 Has a small portion of temper. Is incredibly random and can be a bit annoying at times to some. Is trying to become good friends with icedragongirl and Danni. aaauuudddiii Has been frequently banned, he likes to spam, nuke, and cuss. rocky224499 Not very well liked by anyone, he's the room's most frequent troll, and is "in love" with taz and icedragongirl. Has been frequently banned. He spams and nukes. TtarpHsoj (AKA Josh) The Tool fan of Dystopia, is usually quoting or talking about Tool. He is friends with Monk, Downy and Danni. He sticks up for Danni and Downy when ever he can, he is a kind person until you start bashing purple or gays. Logan96 (AKA Angol) A mediocre developer who is always typing, starting a conversation and loves those mods and Kong staffs. Always here to help. Loves trickyrodent (Official Isfan Nickname: Angol) loki111004 (AKA Loki) Claims to be the resident pedo, he is in college and says his classes are 'gay'. Usually found laying in bed, loki sometimes becomes active keeping gigs and monk in line and attending to the girlies of Dystopia. Reaping (AKA Reap) A notorious troll once found in The Lair, he now chills in Dystopia. He can be a bit unruly, and quite annoying to some of the regulars, but is well liked by a few people. Reaping has a reputation for disrespect towards most mods and admins, and he gets silenced and banned quite often. Poochiha (AKA Poochie) He's older than nearly every member of dystopia, and he is to be married soon. A generally funny and nice guy, he is one of the few with the ability to act maturely. kais246 (AKA kais) Thanks to his knowledge of Encyclopedia Dramatica he has become a invaluable source of information on assorted subjects. He built his own computer and is very smart. Ice calls him wizkid. Hengdog (AKA heng) He can play any song by Black Sabbath on the trombone. gknight (AKA Gk) Once he's muted someone they stay muted to him. He loves to play games and loves his family. He's always talking about 'quests' he's going on, or about his wife (aka gf) and about dinner. NightAurora A very pleasant person to have in dystopia, he can often be found chatting up some of the regulars. He uses correct grammar, dislikes spammers/trolls/etc., and tries to be mature and not act like an internet badtalker. He usually tries to avoid fights at all costs, and does his best to stay out of them. Still a newbie, because he only joined in January, but he is very well-liked by many. AngelicMartyr He's a new addition to dystopia, we're still not very sure on his gender, but we believe he's a boy. He's known for being a bit annoying, but funny nonetheless. He likes to push the limits of the mods. gamefreeek He's a friend of rocky224499 and he trolls slightly, but putting that aside he's an interesting middle schooler. SonofDeath666 Same as game, he's a school friend of rocky224499, but doesn't troll (much) he hates math We seem to have had people disappear and for different reasons that are unknown or known. For those who have disappeared we wish you the best in life and hope you are okay. Category:Chat rooms